<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TT and TG talk about gay shit by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709466">TT and TG talk about gay shit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Meteorstuck, Multi, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TG: im having a crisis<br/>TT: Is it an actual crisis or a gay one?<br/>TG:<br/>TG: a gay one</p><p>a pesterfic about dave and rose talking about homosexual stuff like brother and sisters do</p><p>now with a cool homestuck skin woooo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>TT and TG talk about gay shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>some underage drinking in chapter 2, stay safe folks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
	<span class="pesterlog"><span class="dave">turntechGodhead [TG]</span> began pestering <span class="rose">tentacleTherapist [TT]</span></span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="dave">TG: rose</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: rose</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: rose</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: rosey</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: rose are you awake</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: roseeeee</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: please i miss you</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: come back</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: why did you take the kids rose</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i just want to see them again</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: is that too much to ask</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: rose please</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: rose</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: rose</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: rose</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Oh my god.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Dave, my dearest brother, my most loving twin,</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: What in the ever living fuck could you possibly want at 4 AM?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: hiiii rose</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: so nice to see you</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: anyways</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: im having a crisis</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Is it an actual crisis or a gay one?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG:</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: a gay one</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Called it.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: What did Karkat do this time, I wonder?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: oh my GOD rose we havent even been talking for like</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: 5 minutes</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: and you already bring him up</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Am I wrong though?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: about it being about karkat?</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Precisely.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG:</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT:</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG:</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT:</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: fine yes its about karkat</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: If you didn't want me to know, why did you pester me in the first place?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i never said i didnt want you to know rose</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: just because youre living the life as a goth lesbian with an actual vampire girlfriend</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: like most girls would literally kill to be you</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: does not mean the world revolves around you</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: or i guess</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: in this case</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: the universe</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: or like</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: other planets</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Okay. We're getting off topic here. What happened?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: so around 6 hours ago i was like</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: half asleep and junk right</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: just chilling</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: bout to fall alseep and stuff</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Mhm.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: and then mr vantass</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: comes over</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: and kisses me on the forehead goodnight</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG:  because i think he thought i was asleep but i wasnt</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: so i just laid there until he left my room</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: because he was in there before when i "fell asleep"</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: because we were watching good luck chuck for the 39389293th time and</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: That's enough, Dave.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Respectfully, shut the fuck up.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: youre so mean</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Dave.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Now that you're quiet, lets talk about this. There are many different meanings that a kiss on the forehead goodnight could mean, but most likely it was romantic, considering his recent actions towards you.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: The recent actions in question literally being holding your hand when you walk down the hall, cuddling you 24/7 in the main room, and talking about you nonstop to me.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Those actions can be seen as platonic, yes, but seeing as he already has a moirail, I think it's safe to assume that it's Karkat trying to tell you something. That something being,</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: His prolonging romantic attraction, or red feelings, towards you.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: woah woah woah woah</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: calm ur tits miss</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: ok first off all of those gestures are in fact platonic dipshit</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: karkat hasnt seen his monorail whatever you call it in literal years</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i think its safe to assume  he doesnt care anymore</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: wait that came off rude as hell</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i mean of course hes gonna care about the clown fucker i mean theyve known each other for years but</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: im getting the feeling that</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: karkat slowly just doesnt want to talk to mr. juggalo anymore</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Can you explain how you are getting that feeling?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: ok well sometimes whenever me and kitkat are chilling and cuddling</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: like non-homosexual bros do</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: *sometimes* well dive into the feelings conversation</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: and we talk about our relationships as well</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: but whenever g man killer comes up he either changes the subject</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: or if hes really sleepy hell talk about how much he wishes he and gamz could go back to normal</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: and i have a very strong feeling that things arent going to go back to normal between them</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: ever</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: That's definitely concerning, but it doesn't automatically rule out any romantic intentions between your interactions just because he doesn't care/feel connected to his moirail anymore.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: yeah well</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: what if it did huh</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: That wouldn't make sense, Dave.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: man how do you know all this shit were literally the same age</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: both of us didnt even go to school</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: We'll save that conversation for another time.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: no man</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i dont wanna wait</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i ordered first day delivery on that shit</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: You're going to have to wait because I'm sure as fuck not telling you now.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: fine whatever</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: just leave your poor brother in the dark see if i care</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: wait</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: what</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i just scrolled up and realized i missed something</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: did you just say he talks about me to you</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: It should be pretty easy to see, yes.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: cut the sass you ass</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: never even heard about class</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: you always laugh</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i wish i had a better other half</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: drop the mic</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Anyways, as we were saying,</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: I'm assuming you want to know what Karkat told me about you?</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Because if so, I'm afraid I can't tell you right now. He made me agree to not talk to anyone about it.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: wtf you cant just tell me he talks to you about me and then not tell me about it</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: not cool rose</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: not cool</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Okay, Jesus, I wasn't finished.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: oh em gee did you just capitalize jesus</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: im so shocked</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: so appalled</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: my sister,</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: my goth, lesbian, sister</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: is christian?</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Oh my god Dave. It was a spelling error. Please.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: no dude im convinced now</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: my sister is a godslut</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: First off, I'm not a slut for anyone, I'm 15.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Secondly, I wasn't finished with my first statement about not telling you.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: I can make an exception.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: In a hypothetical situation where you happened to have some vodka,</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Or any type of alcoholic beverage, for that matter,</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: I would be willing to tell you what Karkat said to me.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: im on my way</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog"><span class="dave">turntechGodhead [TG]</span> ceased pestering <span class="rose">tentacleTherapist [TT]</span></span><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yooo lmk if u see any spelling errors thank you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>